A need for improvement of luminous efficiency in semiconductor light emitting devices such as Laser Diodes (LD), Light Emitting Diodes (LED) and the like is desired.
For example, various configurations have been proposed to suppress electron overflow in active layers in order to improve luminous efficiency. However, there is still room for further improvement of luminous efficiency.